


Intertwined

by BooksBandsandYoutube



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksBandsandYoutube/pseuds/BooksBandsandYoutube
Summary: A short story about Newt and Credence, inspired by Dodie's album Intertwined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the first song on the album, called Intertwined. This is just a quick drabble, and I might make more inspired by Dodie's album. I recommend listening to the song, but you don't have to. I hope you enjoy this!  
> (English is not my first language, please tell me if I made a mistake, thank you!)

Soft. The first thing Credence thinks when he wakes up.

The soft sheets wrapped around him and Newt, keeping everything warm but their feet, which are over the edge of the bed. The soft breeze he hears outside, and drops of rain against the window. Newt's soft breaths, making his chest, on which Credence has rested his head, rise and fall. The soft skin of that chest, with the hundreds of freckles that are everywhere, from his soft cheeks to his calloused but soft hands. Credence traces those freckles in all kinds of patterns until he realises there are soft strokes through his hair, and together with Newt's cold toes that suddenly touch his feet, it makes a shiver run down Credence's spine. 

Moments like this make him feel safe. Moments like this, he doesn't care what the world will throw at him. Moments like this will silence his brain until he hears almost nothing. Whenever Credence thoughts become too much, and he gets afraid of the things in his brain, he needs moments like these. 

And then, Newt will whisper to him. Tell him stories about all his travels. And then Credence will feel a bit better. And then he will tease Newt about anything embarrassing he told. And then that will make Newt blush. And Credence loves it when he can make him blush. And apparently, Newt loves it when Credence makes him blush because he keeps telling him embarrassing stories. Or he just loves the fact that Credence is confident enough to tease him.

Newt also loves it when Credence smiles. And Credence loves smiling too. There are lots of things that make him smile, like Jacob's baked goods, or going to a place where it looks like no one has ever been before, the beautiful untouched nature. However, the thing, or person rather, that makes him smile the most, is Newt. He gave Newt the first genuine smiles in his life. At first, he was a bit scared to smile, not sure if it was okay, but now a face splitting grin comes across his face whenever Newt enters the room. And Newt loves all his laughs. When he gave a featherlight kiss on Credence's neck, and Credence giggled, Newt felt like he had just discovered the greatest treasure. He found out Credence was really ticklish, and oh man, did Credence regret that giggle.

Credence is brought back to reality when Newt gets up and tells him he is going to make breakfast. And Credence tells him to stay a bit longer. Then Newt tells him he will come back with breakfast. 

This gives Credence time to go back to dreaming about Newt. He has given that man all his trust. This scares Credence, but it also makes him feel free. He gave that man all he could after Newt did the same for him. The things Newt gave him were more materialistic at the beginning but after that, he also gave him trust. For example, Newt trusted him with his animals. And even though Credence may not always trust himself with them, Newt is always there to reassure him that he can do anything, and he just needs to trust himself.

Another great thing Newt gives Credence is hope. And maybe that is what Credence needed most. Newt gives him hope about the future. Hope that he can actually make something of his life and that the things in his brain aren't true. And even though he may not ever completely recover from all the things in his past, that does not mean he will not get better at all.

And at that moment Newt comes in with a tray full of food. Credence sees a steaming mug of tea, which has to be Newt's, and a big cup of dark coffee, which is his. Newt and his Britishness have not been able to convince him that tea is better than coffee. Newt sets the tray down and smiles at Credence. Without saying a word he slides under the covers next to Credence and hands him his cup of coffee. Credence carefully takes a sip of the dark bitter liquid. 'Finally, something good happened to me, and this time I am not going to screw this up.' Credence thinks while moving his legs to tangle with Newt's. He wants to stay like that forever, _Intertwined_.


End file.
